


Easy Love

by coffeeandcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Canon Compliant, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Prostate Massage, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: The morning after the night before. Dean and Cas really need to get up and get ready for the day, but they find something much more enjoyable to do.





	Easy Love

Castiel and Dean, the morning after the night before. Lying entwined in Dean’s bed, asleep, both sore and aching in all the right places after finally, _finally_ giving in to years and years of stolen touches and lingering stares. Maybe it was the cool, dark start of fall that brought them close together on the motel couch, or maybe it was the aged whiskey Dean had swiped from that creaking, dilapidated house after shutting down the case. Maybe a combination of both. But they'd finally kissed in the glow of the TV and had spent a long night exploring each other's bodies - and making plenty of noise about it, if Sam’s switching rooms in the middle of the night was anything to go by. They have to be up in an hour to head back to Lebanon, but that's an hour away. Now, they can sleep.

But sleep isn't on the agenda for much longer. Dean stretches and turns to look at Cas, all pressed up along his side and shifting against him now and again as he slowly wakes. Cas as an angel was awe-inspiring. Cas as a human is comforting and lovable, although Dean isn't ready to share that word yet. He's felt it for years, yet voicing it feels beyond him right now. He doesn't want to scare either of them. He kisses the mess of dark hair, rubs his lips gently across each eyelid, brushes his mouth across Cas’ stubble and finally kisses him warmly, feeling the other man smile and respond.

“Morning, Dean.”

“G’mornin’, Cas.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Better than ever…” He’s busy, running a feather-light touch down Castiel’s spine. His left arm is trapped beneath the ex-angel’s body, curled around him and holding him close, but his right hand is wandering, exploring, wondering… And his own body is responding in kind. His hand dips down, between Cas’ legs, cupping him and he massages his balls as Cas’ soft cock slowly begins to thicken against his wrist. Cas’ skin is a little greasy still from sweat and the residual bodily fluids that come with sex; they hadn't showered the night before, both too exhausted to get up and too determined to fall asleep in the other’s arms.

“I've missed you,” Cas kisses him deeply on the mouth, his tongue hesitant and shy and Dean kisses back with all the desire he can manage, succeeding in stealing Cas’ breath from his lips. He's still half asleep, still adjusting to the need for it, and Dean takes advantage by kissing him again. “Wow… Dean, you're truly incredible. I don't know if I've ever told you that before…”

“More than once, Cas, more than once.”

Dean pulls him in close and they kiss for a while, long and slow, like two men who have all the time on the world. The words _you're incredible and I love you_ had left Cas’ lips a multitude of times the previous night while Dean had been using fingers and mouth and cock to bring him pleasure, and the memory sparks a new arousal between Dean’s thighs. He hums into the mouth of his new lover and soon they're grinding sleepily together, their hard lengths rocking against each other as they move. It's too much, too much friction too fast, so Dean licks his palm and reaches down to slick them and _yes_ that's better.

Cas throws a leg over Dean’s, using it to pull his hips in close, and they continue to kiss as the passion between them mounts. The room is soon filled with sleepy sighs and pleasured moans, the scent of sweat and musky sex rising from between their thighs and Dean releases Cas’ mouth in lieu of attacking his neck with gentle nips and tender brushes of his lips. He tries not to mark anywhere visible but it's difficult - he wants Cas to remember this every time he looks in the mirror. His cock pulses between his legs, rubbing so sensuously against Cas’ thick, dampening length, and he rocks his hips with increasing need, keeping the gentle pace but pushing a little harder, holding Cas just a little tighter. He wants more, wants to push Cas onto his back and kneel between his legs, taking him again just as he had done the night before, but this slow, sleepy grind towards the finish line is heavenly. Cas is panting, making delicious mewling sounds against his neck, the muscles in his thick thighs starting to tighten as his hands dig into Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“Dean… _Dean…”_

 _“_ Yeah, Cas, I know. I've got ya, baby, don't worry…”

Dean’s hand slides down Cas’ spine, past his tailbone to the crease of his ass and lower, finding and circling his rim with a fingertip. Cas is still slick from last night and he moans long and low into Dean’s neck as a fingertip breaches him. He's tighter than he was the first time, when Dean had slid a finger in and simultaneously eaten him out before taking his virginity, but his muscles give and loosen slowly as the finger probes deeper, accompanied by a second, then Cas arches with a gasp as his prostate is circled. Dean smiles into the damp skin of his lover’s cheek, licking away a bead of sweat, and uses the hand between Cas’ cheeks to tug him closer, focusing down on massaging Cas’ prostate while still keeping up that slow, sensuous grind of his hips, their cocks rubbing together so deliciously that his vision starts to cloud and his eyes fall closed. He's lost to Cas, lost to bringing him pleasure and to the sensations flooding his body, pulsing out from his pelvis in increasingly needy waves.

“D-Dean… oh, _Dean_ , oh fuck…yes…”

Cas whines, clinging as Dean increases the pressure on the sweet spot inside him, circling, massaging as the ex-angel’s body locks up and a low cry leaves his swollen, bitten lips. Then Cas is coming, head tossed back on the pillows and lips parted in a wordless cry as he spills between them, hot and sticky and slicking the way for Dean’s last few thrusts. The muscles of his ass tighten helplessly around Dean’s fingers as he cries out and Dean doesn't let up, rubbing his prostate more firmly as Cas’ orgasm crests again and he almost sobs Dean’s name, eyes screwed tightly closed, panting as he starts to come down. Then he's lost too, withdrawing his hand and holding Cas so close as pleasure explodes through him and ignites in his veins, sweat beading on his skin and slicking his palms as he grips Cas by the hips and holds on for dear life.

They come back to themselves slowly, kissing as drowsiness overwhelms them both and for a moment Dean wishes for some angel grace to clean them up so they don't have to move. Sleepy morning sex is the very best, and he could lie here with Cas forever. Still, Cas is panting a little and nuzzling under his chin and they don't have to get up for a while yet. Cleaning up can wait.

He kisses Cas’ hair, wraps his arms around him, and moments later they're both asleep again, sticky, sweaty, but uncaring. They have each other, everything else can wait. Later, when Sam knocks nervously on the door with coffee, Dean will answer in the nude still smelling of sex, rubbing his eyes and asking what time it is. Sam will turn stoplight-red and make a beeline for the Impala, muttering about things he never needed to see and Cas will bury himself under the covers in embarrassment. Dean will just grin and laugh and collapse on top of his new lover, kissing him and allowing a quiet confession of love to leave his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on 


End file.
